O Tragic Reunion: Requiem
by Cherushii Akane
Summary: In O Tragic Reunion, Tsuki reunites with her former love. But what if things happened differently? What if there was someone else out there, someone that would accept her fully and completely where the great Tenkai didn't? How would things be then? This is where that story will unfold.


Hello, everyone! I have another favorite character in Basara, so I wanted to write a fanfic on how things would be if Tsuki picked him instead of who she picks in the first one, O Tragic Reunion. It's similar to otome games in that these two fanfics are different routes in Tsuki's future that she could've taken, so I hope you enjoy the twists that they each have. Enjoy!

* * *

Japan's Sengoku period was a time of endless bloodshed and strife, striking the land with times of immense chaos with only brief respites from the violence and greed of others. Warlords had stood up to the challenge of uniting the land with their greedy ideals first and foremost in their minds; Oda Nobunaga, with his plans of uniting the country under warrior rule, and Toyotomi Hideyoshi, with even grander goals of becoming the eventual ruler of the entire world. Given the way they conducted their goals, however, it was almost inevitable that they would both suffer violent ends.

The defeat of these two giants was the only time that the other warlords of Japan would unite and work together. Twice now, Japan has had to unite itself in order to end the destructive rule of both the Demon King and the Monkey King.

Even after their demise, however, two other warlords rose to the top to unite the country and to stop the other from rising to power; Tokugawa Ieyasu of the East, and Ishida Mitsunari of the West.

Ieyasu was a man who firmly believed in the bonds that people form between each other, regardless of how fragile and small the bond. He was the one who brought down the destructive rule of Hideyoshi, fed up with the way he mercilessly conquered everyone around him and his insatiable greed for the land. With the fall of his former lord, Ieyasu now aimed to unite the land under a banner of peace and friendship, seeking to end the destructive viciousness of the Sengoku era.

Mitsunari, on the other hand, didn't have such lofty goals. He revered Hideyoshi like a god, completing any order given to him to the very last letter. His only goal in life was to make Hideyoshi's dream a reality…until Ieyasu came in and destroyed his idol. Mitsunari now swore vengeance against his former friend, building his power and influence so that he could outmatch and brutally destroy Ieyasu, no matter the cost.

Despite the difference of their goals, both Ieyasu and Mitsunari were tearing the country literally in half, with the other warlords having no other choice than to decide which of the two to ally with. Ieyasu's friendly personality began to be the favorable option, as more and more people joined the Eastern Army in fear of the Western Army's leader. All anyone could do was place their bets and watch as the day drew closer… The day when these two giants, bent on ending the other's life, would finally clash and decide who the ultimate victor would be.

The villages around the capital of the Western territory, Osaka, were in an uproar with the latest failure of recruiting the Saika Renegades into the Western Army, and how they instead joined the East. The only people on the streets were either yelling at others and ranting about how they felt, or drunk and stumbling their way back home. Thankfully, they didn't pay much mind to the cloaked figure that rode quietly into the village towards the bar. It would be bad if they scouted me out to recruit me into either of the two opposing armies.

Without much trouble, I rode my horse to the front of the bar, dismounting and tying the reins around the hitching post before I walked inside. The atmosphere in the bar was almost worse than out; people were much more fierce and loud, probably due to the easy access of sake.

I moved through the crowded sitting areas and took a seat at the counter, making sure that my face was partially covered.

One of the bartenders saw me sit down and immediately heading my way. "Good afternoon. There anything I can get for you?", he asked me, readying a sake cup for me.

"Some water'll be fine.", I said.

He gave me a confused look. "No sake, ma'am?"

"I don't drink.", I replied.

He shrugged and put the sake cup back down, replacing it with a tea cup. "So, any reason why you hide your face?", he asked me as he poured water into the cup and placed it in front of me.

I picked it up and took a small sip. "It's easier to escape being recruited like this.", I said.

"Haha, that's true.", the bartender chuckled. "Do you claim a family name?"

"I used to.. But not anymore."

"I guess you'd rather not say, huh?"

"If I can get away without saying it, it would be best."

Behind me, I could hear people mumble about someone as he sat down a couple seats from me. I glanced to see a giant of a man, his torso completely exposed save for a purple jacket draped over his shoulders, and an eyepatch covering his forehead and left eye.

"Yo, bartender.", he called. "Know of anyone willing to join any armies?"

"Warlords specifically?", the bartender asked.

"Soldiers, too, if they have the guts to join.", he replied, his face splitting into a huge grin.

"I guess it depends on what army you're talking about."

"Hm.. Well, I myself haven't decided yet, but from what I've seen everyone's trying to get in the Great Malevolence's favor."

"All because he threatens them to his side.", I said intrusively.

"Oh?", the purple-clad man asked.

"Mitsunari has to bribe and intimidate people for them to join his forces. I don't really see what the point of that is."

"So do you favor Ieyasu instead, Ms. Rōnin?", he asked.

"I haven't heard enough about, but I did hear that he's the one that put down Hideyoshi. Isn't that the main reason why Mitsunari is building up an army, is revenge?"

The man nodded. "Aye.. But Ieyasu isn't all flowers…" I saw his fist clench tightly in anger.

"I guess you're talking about Shikoku.", the bartender said.

"What else could I be talking about?!" His voice rose to a harsh roar, and he looked as if he'd reach over and murder the bartender, who could do nothing but flinch back from his rage.

"Easy. He hasn't done anything to you.", I said calmly.

The man sat down heavily. "…Sorry.", he muttered.

"It-it's alright.", the bartender said with a stutter.

"Is that anger for Ieyasu?", I asked.

The man nodded, probably so that he wouldn't explode again.

"Then I assume you're Chōsokabe Motochika, daimyo of Shikoku?"

He nodded again.

"Are you for certain that it was Ieyasu who destroyed your island? From what I've heard, he doesn't seem like the type of person that would do that."

"Of course he did! His blasted banner flew over my island, mocking me and my crew as we viewed the carnage!", he yelled, his anger more contained than earlier.

"Hm… Still seems fishy to me, but you do what you will." I moved to walk away.

"Wait!", the man, Motochika, asked.

I paused, not looking back at him. "What? I've got other things to do?"

"Will you go with me to join Mitsunari?", he asked.

"What, the big pirate of the Seto Sea needs me to hold his hand to the big bad Dark King?", I chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant!", Motochika exclaimed. "You just…have the same look as me."

"A hunger for revenge look?", I asked.

"Aye."

I didn't respond at first. I looked hungry for revenge? To be honest, I didn't think I looked much like anything, especially after that…

"…I see your point.", I said after a moment. "I'll go with you to meet the Dark King."

Motochika looked up at that. "You will?"

"Yeah… But that doesn't mean I'm going to join him. I'm just going to judge for now.", I said.

"Better than nothing!" Motochika stood from his seat, holding a hand out to me. "I know you know it, but the name's Chōsokabe Motochika! Yours?"

I didn't move at first, but I eventually grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Tsukiko. No family name at the moment.", I said.

"Well met, Tsukiko!", he said. He nodded a farewell to the bartender and walked with me out of the bar. "You know the way to Osaka?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?", I asked.

"Just making sure."

And thus I made my journey to Osaka, alongside my new pirate comrade.


End file.
